List of Camp Lazlo episodes
Season 1 (2005) # Title Original airdate Production code 03 "Parasitic Pal / It's No Picnic (Pilot)" May 13, 2005 "Parasitic Pal": When Lazlo goes swimming in Leaky Lake, a bloodsucking sea lamprey attaches itself onto his head. "It's No Picnic": What was supposed to be a friendly picnic has the residents of Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats facing each other in a pine-cone sit-down showdown. End credits: Lazlo swims with Lamar in the lake. 04 "The Weakest Link / Lumpy Treasure" May 20, 2005 "The Weakest Link": When Commander Hoo-Ha announces the annual camp inspection, the rest of the scouts cook up a plan to keep Lazlo, Raj and Clam out of camp. "Lumpy Treasure": The Jelly Bean trio go off in search of hidden treasure, but end up finding trouble. End credits: Lazlo attempts communication with Moon Stone and Smooth Pebble. 05 "Lights Out / Swimming Buddy" May 27, 2005 "Lights Out": Scoutmaster Lumpus wants to watch a comet named after him, but the lights at the Jelly Bean cabin are interfering with his viewing. "Swimming Buddy": Lazlo tries to help Raj overcome his aquaphobia, so Raj can pass his swimming test, and swim with them during summer. End credits: The Jellies spin Lumpus's telescope round and round and round and round and... 06 "Tree Hugger / Marshmallow Jones" June 3, 2005 "Tree Hugger": The Jelly Beans try to convince Scoutmaster Lumpus not to chop down a rare tree called the Migrating Mulberry Tree. "Marshmallow Jones": Raj's marshmallow addiction has him in a sticky situation. End credits: Raj watches as Edward roasts his marshmallow. 07 "Gone Fishin' (Sort of) / Beans Are from Mars" June 10, 2005 "Gone Fishin' (Sort of)": Scoutmaster Lumpus tries to hook a fish in Leaky Lake, all the while trying to keep Lazlo, Raj and Clam as far away as possible. "Beans Are from Mars": The Squirrel Scouts suspect Lazlo and his friends are from another planet, and so they kidnap them for some genuine alien interrogation. End Credits: Lazlo tries to get a fish to eat fish sticks and The Dungs give snow globes to the Lake Monster 08 "Dosey Doe / Prodigious Clamus" June 17, 2005 "Dosey Doe": In an attempt to get Jane Doe's attention, Scoutmaster Lumpus allows Camp Kidney hosts a dance to which the Squirrel Scouts are invited. "Prodigious Clamus": Scoutmaster Lumpus seeks to cash in on Clam's newly-discovered genius. 09 "The Nothing Club / Loogie Llama" June 24, 2005 108 "The Nothing Club": While Edward forms a campwide anti-Lazlo club, Lazlo makes his own club out of nothing, which ultimately proves more popular than Edward's club. "Loogie Llama": The Jelly Beans are down in the dumps because they do not have horses at camp. But one spitfire of a llama will soon change that. 10 "Snake Eyes / Racing Slicks" July 1, 2005 102 "Snake Eyes": The Jelly Bean cabin befriend a garter snake, which gets loose and goes on a mad rampage. "Racing Slicks": Camp Kidney competes in a soap box derby, with Slinkman at the wheel of the Jelly Bean's entry into the race. 11 "Float Trippers / The Wig of Why" July 8, 2005 109 "Float Trippers": Raj panics when he looses his retainer, but Clam and Lazlo try to get his mind off of it. "The Wig of Why": When Lazlo finds a wig, he turns into Madame Lazlo, who offers the campers predictions. 12 "Slugfest / Beans & Weenies" July 15, 2005 110 "Slugfest": Slugfest only happens every five years, and Slinkman has tickets! The only problem is that Scoutmaster Lumpus does not want to let Slinkman have a vacation. "Beans & Weenies": Lazlo, Raj and Clam become famous throughout camp for making outstanding hot dogs. But when egos get in the way, the Jelly Beans split up to pursue unsuccessful solo careers. 13 "Prickly Pining Dining / Camp Kidney Stinks" July 22, 2005 111 "Prickly Pining Dining": When the camp's chef falls ill, the entire camp goes to town for a meal, but Lumpus decides to ditch the check. "Camp Kidney Stinks": The entire camp is rolling in stinkweed, much to Samsons dismay. After a visit from the smell fairy, Samson comes to admire the wonderful stench. 14 "Beans and Pranks / Movie Night" September 9, 2005 112 "Beans and Pranks": Every year on June 9, someone pranks Lumpus. This year, he's determined to find out who it is! "Movie Night": According to the Bean Scout regulations, Edward is too young to watch a horror movie, and has to watch Mr. Cotton Goes to Bubbleland instead. 15 "The Big Cheese / Campers All Pull Pants" September 16, 2005 113 "The Big Cheese": Raj gets an Indian cheese wheel from the Kafizzel River in the mail, which Lumpus tries to steal. Little does Lumpus know, but this particular cheese is poisonous! "Campers All Pull Pants": Edward goes on a pantsing spree, pulling down everyone's pants. Season 2 (2005-2006) # Title Original airdate 16 "Hallobeanies / Meatman" October 28, 2005 "Hallobeanies": When the rest of the Bean Scouts head home for Halloween, The Jelly Beans figure Camp Kidney is the best place to spend the holiday. "Meatman": Chef McMuesli's is insulted over the campers criticism of his health food, so he gives a can of potted meat, which has some very unusual properties. End Credits: Lumpus repeatedly opening and closing the door, revealing trick-or-treaters. 17 "No Beads, No Business / Miss Fru Fru" November 11, 2005 "No Beads, No Business": When Raj gets his turn run the camp store, business is slow until Lazlo decides to help him. "Miss Fru Fru": After Jane Doe quits, the Squirrel Scouts host a Fru Fru pageant to bring her back. "Be true to the Fru Fru spirit we adore and your heart will soar forever more". End Credits: Samson waits for Raj to open the camp store. 18 "Parent's Day / Club Kidney-Ki" November 18, 2005 "Parent's Day": When Scoutmaster Lumpus' parents fail to visit on Parent's Day, so the rest of camp masquerades as his mother and father to cheer him up, with unexpected results. "Club Kidney-Ki": Lumpus can't stand the fact that Slinkman is under doctor's orders to take a vacation, so Lumpus decorates Camp Kidney Hawaiian-style, hoping to fool Slinkman. End Credits: Raj, posing as Lumpus' father, throws balls at him. When Lazlo remarks, "I don't know where I'm gonna go when the volcano blows!" This is a quote from Jimmy Buffett's song Volcano 19 "Handy Helper / Love Sick" November 25, 2005 "Handy Helper": Lumpus never earned his Handy Helper badge, now he has to spend time with his least-favorite scout to complete the requirements. "Love Sick": Clam catches love sickness and falls for Squirrel Scout Gretchen, so Lazlo and Raj try to snap him out of it. End Credits: Scoutmaster Lumpus getting run over by various vehicles. 20 "Hello Dolly / Irreconcilable Dungferences" January 27, 2006 "Hello Dolly": Edward's secret doll, Veronica, is discovered by the campers. What will he do? "Irreconcilable Dungferences": Chip and Skip get into an argument, so Lazlo tries to get them to be best friends again. End Credits: Bean scouts playing with their own Veronica dolls. Note: This episode was nominated for a Primetime Emmy in 2006 for Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming less than One Hour) 21 "The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain / Dead Bean Drop" February 17, 2006 "The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain": Lumpus brings the Jelly Cabin scouts on a camping trip, using a beloved tent passed down from Lumpus' great-grand-father. "Dead Bean Drop": The scouts learn that many years ago, Slinkman was once a daredevil. End Credits: A much older duo of Slinkman and Lumpus are found in a time capsule twenty years after falling into it at the end of Dead Bean Drop. 22 "I've Never Bean In A Sub / The Great Snipe Hunt" March 3, 2006 "I've Never Bean In A Sub": Lazlo tries to break the world's record for stacking beans. "The Great Snipe Hunt": Lumpus sends the scouts on a wild-goose chase after a snipe End Credits: Lazlo, Raj and Clam are extremely annoyed by people literally floating over their heads at the Bean sale. 23 "Burpless Bean / Slap Happy" March 10, 2006 "Burpless Bean": Edward is leading a chorus to burp the song Camptown Races. But Lazlo does not know how to burp. Seeing that Raj and Clam will boycott the performance if he boots Lazlo from the choir, Edward has no choice but to teach Lazlo how to burp. "Slap Happy": Lumpus is shocked to see that Lazlo has accidentally discovered the secret handshake of the Legume Council. End Credits: The Bean scout Sheldon tries to throw a ball from his right hand to his left without looking but he keeps missing. 24 "Snow Beans / Over Cooked Beans (Special episode)" December 16, 2005 "Snow Beans": The Bean Scouts and the Squirrel Scouts go on a skiing trip at Mount Whitehead. "Over Cooked Beans": The hottest day at Camp Kidney is making life there miserable, at least until Jelly Cabin brings an air conditioner from Prickley Pines back to camp. Making things both better and worse for everyone. End Credits: Lumpus trying to stand up in his skis. 25 "Mascot Madness / Tomato Paste" May 5, 2006 "Mascot Madness": After the campers vie to become the camp mascot, Edward gets jealous because of Raj & Clam getting the mascot position. Edward tries to prevent the Jelly Beans from becoming the mascot. "Tomato Paste": Edward earns enough badges to graduate from Camp Kidney to Tomato Camp, but after watching images of the camp, he decides that he does not want to go. End Credits: Commander Hoo-Haw shows a slide show of Lumpus and Edward attacking him with tomatoes. 26 "Camp Samson / Beany Weenies" May 12, 2006 "Camp Samson": Samson feels left out from the group, so in the camp yearbook, he puts pictures of his face all over the yearbook. "Beany Weenies": Commander Hoo-Ha makes Miss Mucus help the Bean Scouts pass their fitness test, but tries to make them fail by taking them to Funland, a carnival. End Credits: Samson using his inhaler, nasal spray, eye drops and foot spray. Note: Two Lazlos appear during a brief scene with Miss Mucus and Commander Hoo-Haw. 27 "His Flashing Eyes / Hot Spring Fever" May 19, 2006 "His Flashing Eyes": Lazlo goes blind after an accident wih the Y-Clops, an invention of Isaac Edwin Muskrat (a famous scientist). "Hot Spring Fever": Raj and Samson fight over access to their secret hot spring. They blackmail each other by threatening to tell their gross secrets. End Credits: Lazlo turning the Y-Clops on and off. Joe Murray believes that Jeff Bennett, a voice actor, should have "won an award" for his work in this episode. Describing the episode as "basically Samson fighting with Raj," Murray said that viewers "never could" realize that Bennett was "jumping back and forth fighting with himself." 3 28 "Hello Summer Goodbye Camp" May 26, 2006 This half-hour double episode finds the Scouts returning to Leaky Lake for the summer, only to find out that Camp Kidney slated for demolition. End Credits: Clam rides on the bus while the Bean Scouts sing the Camp Kidney anthem. Second Holiday Camp Lazlo episode, due to the fact that Fourth of July is celebrated at the end. Season 3 (2006-2007) # Title Original airdate 29 "7 Deadly Sandwiches" October 20, 2006 A two-part episode involving the Bean Scouts putting on a play about seven deadly sandwiches, with Lazlo as the director. Lumpus, looking for a chance to impress Jane Doe, goes over to the Squirrel Scout camp, then lies and tells her he is the lead in the play. Jane Doe and one of her Squirrel Scouts are very interested going to the play. Lumpus tries to steal the lead away from Raj, but Lazlo instead assigns him an unnamed part requiring "an actor of true strength" that he impulsively accepts. Meanwhile, Raj becomes frustrated during rehearsals with his castmates and with Lazlo's laissez-faire style of directing, and temporarily boycotts rehearsals. The second half covers the night of the show. All appears to be going well, until Raj is struck with stage fright and Lumpus discovers the part is not what he hoped for. End Credits: Chip croaks with a frog. 30 "The Big Weigh In / Hard Days Samson" October 27, 2006 "The Big Weigh In": Lumpus is misled to believe he is 35 pounds underweight, leading him to go on a hunt for a lard-a-doodle bird. "Hard Days Samson": The Squirrel Scouts go crazy for Samson because he looks like teen idol Hanley Manster. End Credits: Chip and Skip tell Edward that they are growing a rubber glove tree, but instead, a stethoscope tree comes out of the ground. 31 "Waiting for Edward / Beans in Toyland" November 3, 2006 "Waiting for Edward": As punishment when the Dungs destroy Lumpus' cabin, Slinkman makes Edward their chaperon. "Beans in Toyland": When Clam's toy airplane flies into Ms. Mucus' trailer, Clam discovers a horde of confiscated toys. End Credits: Words bouncing in and coming out of Chip and Skip. 32 "Where's Clam? / Bowling For Dinosaurs" November 10, 2006 "Where's Clam?": When Raj loses Clam in the forest, he covers his mistake by telling Lazlo that Clam is now invisible. "Bowling For Dinosaurs": Lumpus tricks the Bean Scouts into digging for dinosaur bones, but his real goal is to have them dig a trench for a bowling alley. End Credits: Lumpus tries to bowl, but the ball wrecks his house. 33 "Squirrel Seats / Creepy Crawly Campy" November 17, 2006 "Squirrel Seats": When Lazlo and Patsy want to sit together on a field trip, the Bean Scouts will do anything to prevent him from making a terrible mistake. Many Bean Scouts appear towards the end on the bus where Edward makes a remark about Dave and Ping-pong not being there before. "Creepy Crawly Campy": Raj is usually terrified of insects, but an oddly cute bug has him turning over a new leaf. End Credits: The horrifyingly large Elebug-spider carries Lumpus while flying. More gigantic bugs carry other campers and Lumpus waves at them. 34 "Sweet Dreams Baby / Dirt Nappers" December 1, 2006 "Sweet Dreams Baby": The day before Lumpus' big speech to Grand Legume Counsel, the Jelly Beans are forced to sleep in Lumpus' cabin. "Dirt Nappers": When Samson goes overboard vacuuming the camp, the result is a disaster for the Dung beetles. End Credits: The Jellies saying "Good Night" to each other, annoying Lumpus. 35 "Spacemates / Temper Tee Pee" December 8, 2006 "Spacemates": Nina is convinced that the Dungs are her soul-mates. "Temper Tee Pee": Edward gets sent to the "Temper Teepee" over his anger at losing a game of checkers to Lazlo; upon his arrival, he finds his counselor to be McMuesli. Edward and Gretchen are terrorized at the thought of having to play checkers with Lazlo. Edward and Gretchen both achieve "inner peace"-they both dream of running over McMuesli in a steamroller! End Credits: Nina trying to have a light conversation with Chip and Skip. 36 "Lazlo Loves a Parade / Are You There S.M.I.T.S.? It's me Samson" December 15, 2006 "Lazlo Loves a Parade4": Lazlo tries to make the best float for the Prickley Pines Parade. But when the Squirrel Scouts realize that they don't have enough time to get a float in, they try to steal Camp Kidney's float. "Are You There S.M.I.T.S.? It's me Samson": Samson believes he has upset S.M.I.T.S. (The Scoutmaster in the Sky), thus being pelted by sports balls wherever he goes. 37 "Tusk Wizard / Squirrel Scout Slinkman" December 22, 2006 "Tusk Wizard": Raj falls apart when he loses his tusks because he believes that the Tusk Wizard does not know he is at Camp Kidney. He eventually gets to the point where he attempts to hitchhike to India to see the Tusk Wizard. So Lazlo dresses up like the Tusk Wizard to make Raj feel better and not leave Camp Kidney. "Squirrel Scout Slinkman": Slinkman becomes the scoutmaster of Acorn Flats after Jane Doe leaves for two nights, but he does not seem to be doing well at his new job. End Credits: The Squirrel Scouts give Slinkman a makeover. 38 "Bear-ly a Vacation / Radio Free Edward" February 2, 2007 "Bear-ly a Vacation": Nurse Leslie begins to feel the pressure of his job and goes on a hike. Lazlo, Raj, and Clam come with him to make sure that he's relaxing, but end up making his vacation even more stressful than his job. "Radio Free Edward": The Bean Scouts discover Camp Kidney has a radio station and decide to put on some radio shows. Edward fakes a yeti attack when his radio show does not get any listeners. End credits: Two fishes listen to the yeti radio station's music coming from Nurse Leslie's medicine bag in the lake. 39 "Valentine's Day / A Job Well Dung" February 9, 2007 "Valentine's Day": Patsy writes a Valentine's Day card for Lazlo, but her father, Commander Hoo-Ha finds her card. He forces her to beat all the Bean Scouts that she does not love. When she does not beat Lazlo, Commander Hoo-Ha will inflict a harsher punishment on him. "A Job Well Dung": The Dung Beetles must get jobs in order to stay at Camp Kidney, or else they will have to return to their home. Lumpus does not want them to leave because if they do, he will not receive a cabin upgrade. End Credits: Commander Hoo-Haw rips his uniform. Valentine's Day is the third holiday themed Camp Lazlo episode. 40 "The Bean Tree / Taking Care of Gretchen" February 16, 2007 "The Bean Tree": When Lazlo puts his photo on Lumpus's family tree, Lumpus starts to believe that he is his father and retires from being scoutmaster, happy with passing the camp on to his "son", Lazlo. "Taking Care of Gretchen": When Lazlo unintentionally laughs at Gretchen, she says that she will "get him", so he enlists the help of Samson to take care of Gretchen. End Credits: Lazlo is repeatedly frightened by an object from a previous episode, including Yetis (Radio Free Edward) and Slinkman with a makeover (Squirrel Scout Slinkman). 41 "Scoop of the Century / Boxing Edward" February 23, 2007 ""Scoop of the Century": Lazlo helps Dave and Ping Pong make their camp newspaper better. When they find "The scoop of the century" the paper sells much better. Lumpus, not being permitted to read the paper due to camp rules, thinks they wrote something bad about him and becomes obsessed with reading the paper. "Boxing Edward": Edward tries to mail himself out of Camp Kidney, but he is repetitively denied due to a lack of stamps. He tries to borrow stamps from the other scouts, but they want to be mailed as well. End Credits: Edward impatiently waits for his turn at the Post Office. End Credits: Lazlo lifting up a large rock. Season 4 (2007) # Title Original airdate 42 "Hold It Lazlo / Being Edward" April 6, 2007 "Hold It Lazlo4": Edward loses a drinking contest to Lazlo, infuriating Edward, who hatches a scheme to get Lazlo to wear diapers. "Being Edward": Edward puts "Edward Day" on the calendar for the next day (so everyone will worship him), only to find that everyone is acting like Edward, particularly Clam. End Credits: Edward tries to get to the front of the Mess Hall line but everyone keeps impersonating him. 43 "Strange Trout from Outer Space / Cheese Orbs" May 25, 2007 This episode was the fourth episode in the Cartoon Network Invaded event, which originally aired on May 25, 2007. This event involved special episodes from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Camp Lazlo Aliens abduct Samson and want cheese. Finding Samson of no use to them, the aliens release him. Upon his return, he finds three new campers arrive from Canada, and Samson is certain that they are the aliens in disguise, so he sets out to prove it. With their search failed at Camp Kidney, the aliens hope to get luckier in their search for cheese in Acorn Flats, where the Squirrel Scouts are preparing the annual Cheese-festival at the time. End Credits: Samson tries to be friends with a lake turtle, but it fails miserably. 44 "Award to the Wise / Cave Chatter" April 13, 2007 "Award to the Wise": Lazlo wins an award, but the other Bean scouts grow jealous. Things go out of hand when Lazlo makes them awards out of toilet paper. "Cave Chatter": Samson uses a frozen caveman to talk to, but the Jellies find his icy buddy and try to thaw him out, much to Samson's dismay. End Credits: Samson tries to get the Jellies to stop thawing out the caveman. 45 "Ed's Benedict / The Book of Slinkman" April 20, 2007 "Ed's Benedict": Edward is extremely annoyed with campers teasing him with jokes about laying eggs. But when he actually seems to lay one, he grows extremely fond of it. "The Book of Slinkman": Due to a mailing error, Slinkman receives the "Squirrel Scout Handbook." The camp turns upside down with all the new rules. End Credits: Edward, while caring for his egg, sees that Samson is being motherly to a roll of toilet paper. 46 "Never Bean on the Map / Harold and Raj" April 27, 2007 "Never Bean on the Map": The Jellies realize that Camp Kidney is not on a place mat map at Beef Lumberjacks, thus leading them to do whatever it takes to get them on it. "Harold and Raj": Harold (The walrus scout) decides that he wants to be with the "cool scouts" (mostly with Raj). End Credits: A man buys one hundred place mat maps to use as liner for his ostrich farm. 47 "Lumpus vs. the Volcano / Nursemaster" June 1, 2007 "Lumpus vs. the Volcano": A volcano spirit gets angry at Lumpus when he refuses to sacrifice his chicken pot pie. "Nursemaster": Nurse Leslie feels he is not respected in camp; therefore applying for a job at Acorn Flats. End Credits: Lumpus impatiently waits for his turn at a grocery store line. 48 "Dungs in Candyland / Tour Wars" June 8, 2007 "Dungs in Candyland": When Slinkman goes on a candy confiscation rampage, Samson uses his chemistry set to make candy, with disastrous results also Slinkman acts crazy by destroying candy in the town and Tuck Carbunkle call the police and Slinkman arrested by destroying candy and he well spend 10 years in jail. "Tour Wars": Edward and the Jelly Bean trio are in competition to start a tour business. End credits: Samson watches as Slinkman shreds the huge candy that Chip and Skip made. 49 "Lazlo's First Crush / Livin' La Vida Lumpus" June 15, 2007 "Lazlo's First Crush": Lazlo develops a huge crush on the mermaid of Leakey Lake. And when Raj goes in the lake to give the mermaid a piece of his mind, he falls in love with her too! Clam then declares a contest to see whether it will be Raj or Lazlo who will date the mermaid of Leakey Lake at sunset. "Livin' La Vida Lumpus": After some convincing from Lumpus, Lazlo starts to dislike Camp Kidney. Lumpus initially likes 'the new Lazlo', but when Lazlo becomes too much like Lumpus, Lumpus consults with Raj and Clam to return Lazlo to his delightful, optimistic self. End Credits: Lazlo (still acting grumpy) and Lumpus go through Edward's chocolate he received by mail and "confiscate" it by eating it. 50 "Samson's Mail Fraud / The Haunted Coffee Table" June 22, 2007 "Samson's Mail Fraud": Samson gets tired of being picked on for not having friends, leading him to make a lie about getting letters from a famous magician. "The Haunted Coffee Table": Slinkman and Raj confront a haunted coffee table. End Credits: Raj and Slinkman go through a furniture re-arrangement montage. 51 "Friendward / Camp Dinkey" July 6, 2007 "Friendward": Edward attempts the unthinkable-he tries to make a friend. "Camp Dinkey": The gang imagines the perfect place called Camp Dinkey. End Credits: Edward and the beaver spend time with each other. 52 "Doting Doe Eyed Deerest / Clown Camp" July 13, 2007 "Doting Doe Eyed Deerest": Jane Doe is driven to the very brink of insanity when the Bean Scouts bunk with her after seeing the pampering she's given Chip and Skip. "Clown Camp": Lumpus decides to make every day Clown Day, despite Lazlo's fear. 53 "Edward's Big Bag / The List" July 20, 2007 "Edward's Big Bag": An odd sleeping bag creature shows up on a camping trip. "The List": Edward must complete a list of good deeds as pennance for "accidentally" hurting Lazlo. End Credits: Edward dives into Chef McMuesly's boiling brocolli juice 54 "Call Me Almondine / The Engagement" July 27, 2007 "Call Me Almondine": Almondine ponders the meaning of being pretty. "The Engagement": Lumpus is heartbroken after Jane Doe gets engaged to Mayor Pothole McPucker. End Credits: Lumpus tries to tell Jane he loves him. Season 5 (2007-2008) # Title Original airdate 55 "Camp Complain / Clam the Outlaw" November 2, 2007 "Camp Complain": Slinkman organizes a group to address camp complaints. "Clam the Outlaw": Clam becomes an outlaw after a scuffle with Scoutmaster Lumpus. 56 "Penny for Your Dung / Baby Bean" November 9, 2007 "Penny for Your Dung": Chip and Skip wreak havoc on the camp as they search for their favorite penny. The two discover that it is located in Chip's gluteal cleft. 3 "Baby Bean": Overuse of labor-saving devices causes Raj to regress into a baby. Murray describes the episode "Penny for Your Dung" as one of his favorites. 3 58 "Bad Luck Be a Camper Tonight / Step Clam" March 7, 2008 "Bad Luck Be a Camper Tonight": Lazlo inherits bad luck from Samson. "Step Clam": Clam pretends to be Nina's brother to get her in the sisterhood club. End Credits: Samson and Lazlo stand around in an elevator. 59 "S is for Crazy / Samson Needs a Hug" March 14, 2008 "S is for Crazy": A jellyfish attaches itself to Samson's head, frying his brain, and he and Lumpus start chaos. "Samson Needs a Hug": Lazlo hugs everyone (except Samson) when Samson is the one who needs a hug. 60 "Wedding Bell Blues / O Brother Who Art Thou" March 21, 2008 "Wedding Bell Blues": Lumpus and Jane plan to get married, but Jane gets stuck inside Raj's trunk. In the end the two marry.4 "O Brother Who Art Thou": Edward's brothers pay a visit to Camp Kidney. End Credits: Lumpus sings to impress Jane Doe. 61 "Peace Frog / Lumpus' Last Stand" March 28, 2008 "Peace Frog": Lumpus, having an identity crisis, buys a new SUV, which causes problems when the campers try to train their frogs for the Leap Frog competition. "Lumpus' Last Stand": Series Finale. Lumpus discovers that by wearing paint instead of clothes, humanity is free from the drudgery of doing laundry. The campers cheer that they can't wait until next year to return to Camp Kidney and was revealed that the steer was the real scoutmaster not Lumpus. TV Movies / Specials # Title Original airdate M1 01-02 "Where's Lazlo?" May 6, 2005 An Emmy-winning hour-long prequel about how the Jelly Cabin trio met. When Lazlo disappears after meeting a bear, the camp assumes he has been mauled, while Clam and Raj refuse to accept that explanation. The story is told by Raj and Clam after all of this. The camp members speculate about Lazlo's fate, wondering if the bear devoured Lazlo or if Lazlo found himself lost around Prickly Pines. 55 "Kamp Kringle" December 7, 2007 Santa vacations at Camp Kidney after his workshop is destroyed, but soon decides not to return home or resume toy making. End credits: The meteor that smush Scoutmaster Lumpus Farts "Jingle Bells". Category:Camp Lazlo